Rangers Anew
by Rye Lee
Summary: On Hiatus! New Powers, New Zords, New and Old Rangers. Chapters 3 and 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine, it would belong to Saban/Disney. Anything that you don't recognize does belong to me, thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

A/N: This is my theory about how Zordon could have survived the destruction of his plasma tube, knowing he is a powerful wizard or sage or mage or sorcerer or whatever you wanna call him.

**Rangers Anew**

**Chapter I: Old Beginnings**

It all happened so fast, the broken tube, the golden beam of light that signaled the end of the greatest mentor ever known and the end to all of the evil in the entire universe. Or so that's what every one of the legendary Power Rangers thinks.

The Rangers all saw the wave of light flow throughout their new town or planet in one case and destroy whatever evil it had there and then some. They also felt the presence of their former mentor/father figure and then in an instant that presence was gone and they were all saddened greatly.

And that was exactly eight years ago to the very day, everyone of the Rangers since then knows that he failed to get all of the evil, he failed to get the most evil in fact. And now the story begins...

Angel Grove Gym And Juice Bar, Angel Grove, California, November 11th, 2007

As she walked into the establishment all of the memories of her high school years flooded back to her from the moment she and her four friends were first teleported to the Command Center to the day she teleported to the Command Center to give up her powers and pursue her dreams. She is one Kimberly Ann Hart, always the heart and soul of the Power Rangers team.

As he walked into the room, he noticed that it hadn't changed from the first time he walked into it. The first time he and his four friends were teleported out to the Command Center and then he remembered the last time he had been there before the Peace Conference in Switzerland and the exchange of powers. Then after the Peace Conference he gained the Golden powers, which was the best decision he could have ever made and the worst at the same time. See the Golden powers were killing him and he had to give them up again. He is one Jason Lee Scott, original Leader and then Second in Command of the Power Rangers team.

As she entered she knew she would never be quite the same, she saw her four friends in the place they usually sat and then they were all gone as the scene changed to her and them all in there together trying to figure out who the mysterious Green Ranger was. She knew all too well that it wasn't the same anymore, one of them didn't even live on the same planet anymore. She is one Trini Mylynn Kwan-Sanders, beloved peace maker of the Power Rangers team.

As he walked into the large room he had walked into so many times as a teenager all of the memories flooded back. The one's of him and his four friends being chosen to protect the Earth, the one's of them losing their Dinozords and gaining their Thunderzords, and of course his last mission; giving up his powers to head off to the Peace Conference in Switzerland. He is one Zachary Nathan Taylor, the joy and laughter of the Power Rangers team.

As usual he was late, but that's nothing new for him, always late. There was a joke him and his friends used to have back in high school, they said he was born late, and would probably be late for his own wedding. Of course they didn't even need to worry about that, seeing as how they weren't even out of high school and the woman he loves broke his heart into a millon pieces. But that was a long time ago, ten years ago to be exact, and a lot had happened since then. He is one Thomas James Oliver, the sixth wheel at times and others second in command, then leader of the Power Rangers team.

As she entered the establishment she noticed that her other friends had already arrived. She was glad to see them, of course they didn't notice her at all, didn't expect her to be there. She had went to the past in Africa to cure the animals there and she had not returned, but after the events of the wave the timelines merged and here she is, ten years after graduation.

She remembers the first day of her Rangering, she had taken on the Yellow powers for Trini to go to Switzerland and to help protect the Earth from Lord Zedd. She also remembers the day she and her five friends were turned back into ten year olds and four of them went back in time along with her to retrieve the Zeo Crystal shards. She is one Aisha Jessica Campbell, the second shoulder of the Power Rangers team.

As she entered she removed the lock of golden blond hair out of her eyes, she loved this place and the friendships forged here. She loves the people she now calls her friends, her family, and they all miss 'him.' She remembers when she stole Kimberly's power coin and when she saved the young gymnast's life. As well as the time she gained the Pink powers and promised to protect them, at the thought she saddened, she hadn't kept them very well protected as they had been destroyed just months after she gained them.

She then remembers gaining the Zeo powers and keeping those until Divatox kidnapped Kimberly and Jason and she had to lose another set of powers. Then she gave up her powers to pursue her life after Rangering and high school and ended up in London where the wave destroyed Rito who had dropped in to have some fun. She is one Katherine Elizabeth Hillard, the second heart and soul of the Power Rangers team.

As he walked in he noticed that almost all of his friends had arrived, there was Kimberly and Jason, Trini and Zack, Aisha and Kat, and Tommy as well. All but three were there, and one was arriving with him, his wife that is. Seeing Zack brought back the memories of his first encounter with the Rangers where he fought off the putties and then the time when he gained the Black powers to relieve Zack and then when he lost those and gained the Frog spirit guide.

Also the time when he lost the frog and gained the Zeo powers. That's when he met his wife, she was like a fairy tale princess, in his eyes at least. She was so shy and noble and everything he'd ever wanted in a girl and so much more. And he also remembers the day he gave up his powers and saw 'him' for the last time. He was glad he made 'him' proud, his real father couldn't care less about the Power Rangers, but 'he' always loved them. He is one Adam Christopher Park, the eyes and ears of the Power Rangers team.

As she walked in she noticed that other Rangers that she hadn't yet met were there sitting and talking, getting reacquainted. She didn't know all of them, but she knew enough of them to make her feel welcome and safe in this group. She was happy to have taken the Zeo powers that Billy didn't want, even though she didn't know what was in store for her after that. She gave up her first powers to gain her new ones only to give those up after a few months to pursue her life as a DJ and marry her very successful husband, Adam. She is one Tanya Nicole Sloan-Park, the third peacemaker of the Power Rangers team.

And the moment he saw them he remembered the first day he saw them. After saving the baby of one of his teachers he met them and they became quick friends especially after he and his two friends were captured by Lord Zedd's putties and stuck in that cave. After the Blue Ranger took off his helmet to get some air he nearly fainted, realizing he knew the person underneath it.

Then a few weeks later he got the opportunity to help them out again and later that day gain the Red powers after finding out that Jason was leaving. And of course he hated himself for losing those powers as he felt he had let Jason down in some way, which made him even more determined to gain the Red ninja powers so that he could give them back to Jason someday. After losing those he gained the Blue zeo powers, which he loved 'cuz they were his, and belonged to no one before himself.

That was until Jason returned as the Gold Ranger, that made him feel left out, of course Bulk and Skull didn't help out much either, assisting in him feeling that bad. He had gone after King Mondo alone and didn't fair to well and so went back to grab them for their help. He is one Rockford Ricardo DeSantos, the spirit of the Power Rangers team.

And then he arrived in a vibrant blue beam of light, he landed inside the hallway so that no one would see him arrive, he had big news. Huge news, and all of them had better be there to hear it or he would be very unhappy.

He was almost nostalgic for the olden days when he saw his friends, of course there were more of them now then when any of this had started. He knew they were a family no matter how big or small their numbers got. He remembers when they fought the Eye Guy and saved his friend Willy, then of course came Madame Woe and freeing his friends and girlfriend. He remembers Tommy's first loss of powers as well as his reinitiation after he gained the White powers. He remembers losing Trini, Zack, and Jason, but also gaining Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. He remembers losing Kim and gaining Kat as well as the loss of himself and Aisha to gain Tanya. He is one William Robert Cranston, always the scientist and inventionist of the Power Rangers team.

"BILLY!" Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya all five screamed as they practically jumped him right then and there.

"Hey guys." he said as he slowly let everyone of them hug him in turn, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I bring news that we all need to hear, so why don't we go and find a nice quiet place to talk?"

"What kind of news Billy?" asked Jason.

"The kind of news we always had in high school Jason." Billy replied as they all walked outside of the establishment.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rangers Anew**

**Chapter II: Color Assingments**

As they walked outside they all wanted to know what the former Blue Ranger knew, "All right Billy you've got us out here so are you gonna tell us what this is all about?" asked Zack.

"It's about Zordon," he paused as they all were saddened by mention of that name alone, "and how he's still alive."

"What are you talking about Billy?" Tanya wondered, "We all felt it, he's dead, he died exactly eight years ago."

"Wrong Tanya, his energy tube was shattered and he became a beam of golden light that swept over the entire universe or most of it anyways." Billy began, "That night was the night of the Aurora Borealis, the northern lights, and I believe he somehow managed to save himself by escaping into them."

The rest of the rangers didn't bother trying to discourage their blue friend, knowing he was usually right about this stuff, only being wrong a few times, "And why bring up the subject of Zordon now?" wondered Trini.

"Tonight's the night of the Aurora Borealis and the night that Zordon will return." Billy answered.

"How? When? And where?" questioned Tommy.

"He'll be a wave of light until he hits one of his energy tubes and then he'll be back to his old self." the former Blue Ranger began, "It'll be about midnight when he arrives, and I'm betting somewhere along the lines of where the Command Center and Power Chamber used to be."

"Won't he be expecting to have an energy tube to come back to?" Kimberly asked.

"And he'll have one Kim, I've been working on this idea for a little while, but I wasn't sure if my calculations were right or not." Billy said, "Fortunately Zordon and Alpha had two back ups for the Command Center, not just the Power Chamber. It has a tube for Zordon and a place with all of our old Ranger suits in them."

"That's impossible, my friend Haley, who happens to be a rocket scientist, did a sweep of the area with one of Alpha's old scanners and found nothing there." Tommy mentioned, "It makes no sense, where is this place Billy, and how long has it been there?"

"It's been there ever since Rito and Goldar succeeded in destroying the Command Center, we just never needed it until now." Billy explained, "It's not detectable by any scanners that weren't built inside of it."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get up there right now and wait for Zordon to arrive." Jason said.

"Wait, you guys just need your communicators, I'll set the coordinates and we'll be there when he arrives, there are some other things we need to work out." Billy said, and the others grabbed their communicators from their various hiding places, and they teleported out once Billy had set the coordinates.

Command Center Ruins,

As they arrived in flashes of multicolored light they noticed that they were inside of the Command Center, or so it looked kinda like it, with a few additions from the Power Chamber and the Astro Megaship.

"Billy, what's the meaning of this?" wondered Zack.

"It's a replica of the Command Center with Power Chamber enhancements as well as some from the Space Rangers base of operations, the Astro Megaship Mark I." Billy answered.

"How long til Zordon arrives?" Jason asked.

"Right about now!" Billy hollered and instantly a golden wave of light entered the building from seemingly everywhere and headed straight for the energy tube at the back of the room.

"ZORDON!" they all shouted as he took to his old form.

"RANGERS, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN, I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD COME HERE." Zordon said, "I WAS GOING TO SUMMON YOU ALL AFTER MY ARRIVAL, BUT IT SEEMS I UNDERESTIMATED ALL OF YOU FOR NOT THINKING YOU WOULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT BEFORE NOW."

"We're so glad you're okay Zordon, we thought that we had..." Kimberly said.

"I AM SORRY FOR MISLEADING YOU RANGERS, BUT I THOUGHT IT BEST THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW I WAS ALIVE, UNFORTUNATELY YOU MUST ALL BE WILLING TO HELP ME AGAIN." Zordon stated, "I HAVE HAD ALPHA FIVE CONTACT NINJOR AND HE HAS RE-DESIGNED THE POWER COINS, SO IT IS WITH A HEAVY HEART AND SOUL THAT I ASK OF YOU TO BECOME POWER RANGERS AGAIN."

"We're your Rangers again Zordon, we'll never let you down." Jason said, knowing the original five would be even if the others wouldn't.

"Count us in too." the others all agreed.

"GOOD THEN ALL YOU HAFTA DO IS FIND ONE MORE INDIVIDUAL TO HELP YOU." Zordon said.

"Actually Zordon, I think I've got that covered." Trini said as she typed in the coordinates of her husband.

In a few moments a white carrier wave coalesced into Richard Alexander Sanders, "What am I doing here? Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Astro Center, honey." Trini said and her husband whirled around to face her.

"Trini? What's going on?" he asked his wife.

"I've been meaning to tell you something about my life before the peace conference Richie." she confessed.

"What is it? And what does it hafta do with this place?" he asked.

"I was a Power Ranger back then, the Yellow Ranger to be exact, and now I'm gonna become a Power Ranger again, along with eleven of the former Power Rangers." Trini began, "And I was wondering if you'd join me this time, and become a Power Ranger to help save the universe."

"Are you serious Trini?" Richie asked.

"Terribly." she replied.

"Then I accept."

In came the teleportation streams of Ninjor and Alpha V, "Welcome back Rangers," Alpha V said.

"It is good to see you again Rangers, it's been a long time." Ninjor greeted, "Now I'm afraid it's time to give you back your powers, will the former Ninja Rangers approach me."

Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Aisha approached Ninjor and he lead them outside.

"Close your eyes and concentrate, I'll take you back through this." he said as they all followed his instructions. In a flash of light they stood in their ninja outfits with their animal badges adorning their chests.

Adam was now the Purple Frog Ninja, Kim was the Pink Crane Ninja, Billy was the Blue Wolf Ninja, Aisha was the Turquiose Bear Ninja, Rocky was the Orange Ape Ninja, and Tommy was the Green Falcon Ninja.

"Now let's get your friends their animal spirits." Ninjor said as he allowed them to return and in seconds the other six young people were outside, "Close your eyes and concentrate, you'll find the animal spirits inside of you soon enough."

They did as told and looked within themselves and then in just a few minutes they opened their eyes and looked at themselves, "Wow." was the collective reply.

Zack was now the Black Eagle Ninja, Kat was the Gold Tiger Ninja, Trini was the Yellow Gazelle Ninja, Tanya was the Silver Swan Ninja, Richie was the White Panther Ninja, and Jason was the Red Dragon Ninja.

"Now I must leave you." Ninjor said as he left in a flash of light.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rangers Anew**

**Chapter III: Assistance From The Future, Part I**

The Rangers were all standing around wondering what they were gonna hafta face as they returned to the Astro Center. When they were gonna ask about the new evil it attacked.

"GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon said as he watched them prepare to teleport.

"MASTODON - EAGLE!"

"PTERODACTYL - CRANE!"

"TRICERATOPS - WOLF!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER - GAZELLE!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS - DRAGON!"

"DRAGONZORD - FALCON!"

"VELOCIRAPTOR - PANTHER!"

"WYVERN - FROG!"

"CEPHALASAURUS - BEAR!"

"STEGOSAURUS - APE!"

"BRACHIOSAURUS - TIGER!"

"DIMETRODONZORD - SWAN!"

As they teleported out to the battlefield Zordon and Alpha started loading up the zord information as they needed to make sure they were prepared for the new evil monsters.

Angel Grove Park,

The Rangers arrived as a beam of multicolored light and then started facing the old putty patrollers as well as some tengas, which weren't that tough.

"These new powers are great, I never thought I'd get the chance to do this again." Kimberly said as she excitedly took out a few of the putties and tengas together.

"Agreed," Billy said as he also took out his own fleet of footsoldiers.

The Rangers were doing amazingly against the former footsoldiers unfotunatley that's when the monsters arrived-Bones, Pirantis Head, and Repellator.

"What's wrong with this picture?" asked Trini.

"Three monsters at once?"

"It's okay, we can handle it." the Gold Ranger said.

"She's right, all we hafta do is split up into three teams of four." Tommy said, "Green, Gold, Orange, and Silver will face Repellator, Blue, Purple, Black, and Pink will face Pirantis Head, while Yellow, White, Red, and Turquiose will face Bones."

"Right." agreed half of the others.

"Morphin'!" the rest of the team agreed.

They pulled the divide and conquer, but it was working better for the monsters than for the Rangers. The Gold Ranger attempted to land a side kick to Repellator's stomache, but he grabbed her foot and threw her back into the rest of her teammates. The Black Ranger started to dance around and then attempted to do a sweep kick to Pirantis Head, but got thrown head first into the rest of his teammates. And finally the White Ranger tried his luck on Bones, but the monster disassembled and he ran into a wall, then Bones threw him feet first into his teammates.

"Man, everyone pull out your weapons now!" shouted the Green Ranger.

"Black Eagle Battle Axe!"

"Pink Crane Tessens!"

"Blue Wolf Staff!"

"Yellow Gazelle Glaive!"

"Red Dragon Katana!"

"Green Falcon Sword!"

"White Panther Rapier!"

"Purple Frog Tomahawks!"

"Turquoise Bear Sais!"

"Orange Ape Butterfly Swords!"

"Gold Tiger Longbow!"

"Silver Swan Lance!"

"Let's form the Power Blasters." Tommy and Jason shouted together.

"Purple Frog Tomahawks!"

"Pink Crane Tessens!"

"Turquiose Bear Sais!"

"Blue Wolf Staff!"

"Green Falcon Sword!"

"Orange Ape Butterfly Swords!"

"Power Rangers!" shouted Rocky, Tommy, Billy, Sha, Kim, and Addy.

"Black Eagle Battle Axe!"

"Gold Tiger Longbow!"

"Silver Swan Lance!"

"White Panther Rapier!"

"Red Dragon Katana!"

"Yellow Gazelle Glaive!"

"Power Rangers!" Trini, Jason, Richie, Tanya, Kat, and Zack yelled.

"Fire!" the whole team shouted which fired the blasters, but still nothing happened. Suddenly a blinding light appeared in front of the Rangers and they had to turn away from it, when the light faded another set of Rangers was standing there.

"Are you guys all right? Did we make it here in time?" they asked in perfect unison.

"We're fine, but who are you guys?" Tommy said.

"We'll explain all that later Tommy, right now we've got a job to do, stand back and let us handle these guys." Black Ranger said.

"Go right ahead." Richie stated.

"Thanks." Pink Ranger replied as they started attacking the monsters together. They were perfectly balanced, moving together and never wavering, not even getting in each other's way.

It seemed they knew when who was gonna do what move and allowed that person to do so without question. It was as if they were better Rangers than the ones standing before them, they had to be aliens or something.

And soon the monsters were destroyed, or at least until it was time for the zords anyways, "You guys might wanna leave this to us." Tommy said.

"Ninjazords Power UP!" the older Rangers shouted.

"Black Eagle Ninjazord!"

"Pink Crane Ninjazord!"

"Blue Wolf Ninjazord!"

"Yellow Gazelle Ninjazord!"

"Red Dragon Ninjazord!"

"Green Falcon Ninjazord!"

"White Panther Ninjazord!"

"Purple Frog Ninjazord!"

"Turquiose Bear Ninjazord!"

"Orange Ape Ninjazord!"

"Gold Tiger Ninjazord!"

"Silver Swan Ninjazord!"

"Form the Ninja Megazords!" yelled Billy.

"Right."

"Morphin'."

The Purple Frog, Pink Crane, Blue Wolf, Turquiose Bear, Orange Ape, and Green Falcon Ninjazords form the Ninja Megazord I, while the Black Eagle, Gold Tiger, Yellow Gazelle, Silver Swan, White Panther, and Red Dragon Ninjazords form the Ninja Megazord II.

"Ninja Megazords Online!" they all shouted.

The younger Rangers just watched and waited for the older ones to get their butts kicked and then they would help them out.

"Let's power up the Ninja Megazord Sabers!" Billy and Jason shouted together.

They attempted to take out the monsters with one final swing from both swords, but had no luck, the monsters moved out of the way and then kicked the Megazords square in the chest.

Bones disassembled allowing Pirantis Head and Repellator to use his limbs as weapons and beat the Megazords down. They were doing a splendid job of it too, they would hit one part of the Megazord for a minute and then switch to another. Then they decided to use a different form of attack on the Megazords, they started pulling them apart zord by zord and had no trouble doing it after they had depleted the shields that is.

"All right now I think it's time we help them." the Silver Ranger said.

"You're right, we should, it's only fair to allow them to have some Megazord power left." Purple Ranger stated.

"We Need Ninjazord Power Now!"

"Black Wolf Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Pink Mantaray Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Blue Cheetah Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Yellow Frog Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Red Eagle Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Green Phoenix Ninjazord Power UP!"

"White Dolphin Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Purple Ape Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Turquiose Bear Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Orange Crane Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Gold Crocodile Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Silver Dragon Ninjazord Power UP!"

"Ninjazords, Battle Mode Now!" they hollered which made their zords transform into their battle positions.

"Firing Phoenix Flames now!" Green Ranger shouted as he pressed the green button on his console and the flying zord shot forth flames from it's mouth.

"Whirlpool Attack!"

"Croc Bite!"

"Banana Bombs!"

"Metal Tail Strike!"

"Crushing Bearhug!"

"Wolf Bite!"

"Firing Rockets!"

"Tongue Lashing!"

"Dragonbreath!"

"Eagle Lasers!"

"Firing Eyebeams!"

"That's working, now let's show them how we do this." Pink Ranger said as they all transformed their zords back into their animal forms, and then they started to form three different Megazords.

"Ninja Megazord Land Mode!"

"Ninja Megazord Aero Mode!"

"Ninja Megazord Hydro Mode!"

The Cheetahzord stood on it's hind legs and split in two and folded down and in on itself forming the legs of the Ninja Megazord Land Mode. The Bearzord climbed on top of it and started to fold in on itself forming the torso of the Ninja Megazord Land Mode. The Apezord split in two and attatched to the sides of the Bearzord torso forming the arms of the Ninja Megazord Land Mode. Finally the Wolfzord climbed on top to form the head of the Ninja Megazord Land Mode, completing the transformation as the four Rangers were teleported into the cockpit.

The Cranezord and Eaglezord transformed by folding themselves up by half and combined together forming the legs and wings of the Ninja Megazord Aero Mode. The Dragonzord flew on top of them and formed the torso and head of the Ninja Megazord Aero Mode. Finally the Phoenixzord split in two and attatched themselves to the parts of the Dragonzord torso forming the arms of the Ninja Megazord Aero Mode, completing the transformation as the four Rangers were teleported into the cockpit.

The Crocodilezord stood on it's hind legs and split in two forming the legs of the Ninja Megazord Hydro Mode. The Dolphinzord folded in on itself forming the torso of the Ninja Megazord Hydro Mode. The Mantarayzord split down the middle half becoming the arms and the other half becoming the fins of the Ninja Megazord Hydro Mode. And finally the Frogzord transformed into the head of the Ninja Megazord Hydro Mode, completing the transformation as the four Rangers were teleported into the cockpit.

"Power up the weapons systems!" the head Ranger in each set of four called together in perfect unison.

"Those pathetic excuses for Zords aren't enough to match our new power." the three monsters said as they took on a different Megazord.

"Try this on for size, Ninja Megazord Land Mode Right Uppercut!" yelled Yellow Ranger as he punched in the right commands on his console.

Bones wasn't hit by the large hand at all, then he countered with a hit of his own, knocking the Land Mode Megazord to the ground.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rangers Anew**

**Chapter IV: Assistance From The Future, Part II**

The Ninja Megazord Aero Mode used it's wings to fire a fierce whirlwind at Pirantis Head, but didn't get to hit him as he dove into the pond nearby and started swimming. When he re-emerged he did a headbutt to the megazord which sent it to the ground.

Repellator grabbed the left hand of the Ninja Megazord Hydro Mode and started to rip it apart, but didn't do too badly.

"Send an electrical surge through the left hand, now!" yelled the Blue Ranger.

Immediatley Repellator released the hand and started backing away slowly.

"All right, let's hit him with our best shot, fire the laserbeams." Blue Ranger ordered.

"Firing laserbeams!" Pink Ranger stated.

"Let's hit them all with our best shots." Silver Ranger ordered.

"Right."

"Morphin'!"

"Fire the Phoenix Flames!"

"Fire the Banana Bombs!"

"Fire the Tongue Whip!"

"Now let's zap 'em!" yelled the Rangers together as they sent some sort of electrical surge towards the monsters who became all washed up.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"Thanks Ms. Hart." the Pink Ranger said.

"How do you know who I am?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll explain later, let's get to the Astro Center." Silver Ranger said.

"Good idea." Zack agreed as they all teleported out to the Astro Center.

Astro Center,

As they arrived in their twin flashes of light they started taking off their helmets to reveal their faces and then they powered down.

"All right, now let's introduce ourselves." Tommy said, "I'm Tommy Oliver, the Green Falcon Ranger."

"I'm Katherine Hillard, the Gold Tiger Ranger."

"Rocky DeSantos, the Orange Ape Ranger."

"Tanya Park, the Silver Swan Ranger."

"Billy Cranston, the Blue Wolf Ranger."

"Adam Park, the Purple Frog Ranger."

"Zack Taylor, the Black Eagle Ranger."

"Kimberly Hart, the Pink Crane Ranger."

"Trini Sanders, the Yellow Gazelle Ranger."

"Richie Sanders, the White Panther Ranger."

"Jason Scott, the Red Dragon Ranger."

"Aisha Campbell, the Turquiose Bear Ranger."

"Guess you expect us to tell you guys our names?" the Green Ranger asked, at the nod of the older Rangers he began, "I'm Ty Oliver, the Green Phoenix Ranger."

"I'm Ptera Oliver, the White Dolphin Ranger."

"I'm Cera DeSantos, the Gold Crocodile Ranger."

"I'm Reddra Park, the Purple Ape Ranger."

"I'm Sabra Cranston, the Blue Cheetah Ranger."

"I'm Fin Park, the Turquiose Bear Ranger."

"I'm Uni Taylor, the Black Wolf Ranger."

"I'm Tyger Hart, the Pink Mantaray Ranger."

"I'm Don Sanders, the Yellow Frog Ranger."

"I'm Eagle Hart, the Silver Dragon Ranger."

"I'm Dragon Scott, the Red Eagle Ranger."

"I'm Rane Ferguson, the Orange Crane Ranger."

"Those are your real names?" asked Richie.

"Those are the names everyone calls us, our last names are your last names." Eagle answered.

"But why?" Kim wondered.

"No one knows that we aren't you guys, everyone thinks we've been the Rangers since you guys re-started today." Ty replied.

"Again the question is why?" asked Aisha.

"Our suits are identical and the only thing different are our zords and voices, but that's all." Don answered.

"I have a question, are the White and Green Rangers or the Purple and Turquiose Rangers or the Pink and Silver Rangers related or married or what? Why do you guys share the same last name and none of the others do?" questioned Richie.

"Actually the Purple and Turquiose are twins, Green and White are brother and sister, I'm their half-brother from our father and the Pink Ranger is my half-sister from our mother." the Silver Ranger answered, "I'm the oldest, by a coulple of months."

"How could you? I didn't want this for you, you shouldn't have ever done this!" Kimberly yelled at the Silver Ranger.

"Sorry, but I had to do this." he defended knowing she already figured out his identity.

"Why? I gave you up so you wouldn't want this life, and yet here you are putting your life in danger for what reason?" she asked.

"To save yours!" he yelled, "I'm doing this to save your life mom and dad's too."

"MOM?" the older Rangers asked.

"Yes, Kimberly Ann Hart is my mother." he replied.

"Since when do you have a son? And why did you never tell any of us about him?" Trini asked.

"I found out I was pregnant shortly after I moved to Florida, I wasn't able to compete in the games because I was too pregnant. I gave birth and knew he couldn't live with me for fear of him being taken or someone from our past torturing him to get back at me." Kimberly explained.

"And I did tell someone about him, in that letter I sent to Tommy, I told him I had met someone else who had stolen my heart," she continued, "I couldn't explain in detail, I knew Mondo would take advantage of that and I wouldn't have been able to handle it if they'd done something to him."

"I wouldn't have let that happen Kim, you should know that." Tommy told her.

"I know you would've done your best, but keeping him safe was my number one priority and I couldn't live with being a failure as a mother too." she sobbed.

"You were never a failure as a mother," the Silver Ranger said, "you were the best one I've ever known. I just wish that you hadn't given me up the moment I was out of the hospital. I do understand now, why you did what you did and I am not mad at you anymore."

"I was when I first found you and stuff, but after I found out why I forgave you." he continued.

"Thank you son," she said as they hugged for a long moment.

"So are the rest of you our children too? Or are you just Rangers chosen by Kimberly's son?" Aisha wondered.

"They're just friends of mine, I couldn't save the world without a team and so I asked my closest friends to help out, and a few of my siblings." the Silver Ranger said before any of them could say anything.

"But our work here is done, now we must be going, we'll see you guys around." they said as they prepared to leave.

"Wait, didn't you say you came here to save your parents lives?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't say that we came here to save my parents lives, I said that I became a Ranger to save my parents lives." the Silver Ranger replied, "And our work in the past is done, we came to save you from a triple team monster attack, but now we must be heading home."

"How do you plan on getting home?" Richie wondered.

"Easily, we're gonna use the power of the Morphin' Grid to send us home, exactly like we used to get ourselves here." Turquoise Ranger answered.

"Huh?" the older Rangers questioned.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, MASTODON!" Yellow Ranger shouted.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, PTERODACTYL!" White Ranger screamed.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, TRICERATOPS!" Gold Ranger hollered.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Blue Ranger screeched.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, TYRANNOSAURUS!" Green Ranger yelled.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, DRAGON!" was Red Ranger's shout.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, TIGER!" came from Pink Ranger.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, EAGLE!" howled Silver Ranger.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, DRAGON!" hollered Purple Ranger.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, GRIFFIN!" Turquiose Ranger yelled.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, UNICORN!" Black Ranger bellowed.

"POWER OF THE MORPHIN' GRID, CRANE!" screamed Orange Ranger.

In a flash of blinding light the younger Rangers were gone, back to the future and never to be seen again.

"I wish we could do something to change what he becomes, but there's nothing we can do." Jason said to Kim.

"I know what you mean, I just wish I knew what happened to me so that he had to become a Ranger." Kimberly whispered back.

"Everything will work out fine." said Rocky.

To Be Continued...


End file.
